Akali
Summary There exists an ancient order originating in the Ionian Isles dedicated to the preservation of balance. Order, chaos, light, darkness―all things must exist in perfect harmony for such is the way of the universe. This order is known as the Kinkou and it employs a triumvirate of shadow warriors to uphold its causes in the world. Akali is one of these shadow warriors, entrusted with the sacred duty of Pruning the Tree - eliminating those who threaten the equilibrium of Valoran. A prodigious martial artist, Akali began training with her mother as soon as she could make a fist. Her mother's discipline was relentless and unforgiving, but predicated on the fundamental principle: "We do that which must be done." When the Kinkou inducted her into the order at the age of fourteen, she could slice a dangling chain with a chop of her hand. There was no question― she would succeed her mother as the Fist of Shadow. She has had to do much in this role which others might find morally questionable, but to her, it is in service of her mother's inviolable doctrine. She now works with her fellows Shen and Kennen to enforce the balance of Valoran. This hallowed pursuit has unsurprisingly led the triumvirate to the Fields of Justice. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] 8-A Name: Akali, The Fist of Shadow Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Somewhere in her 20s) Classification: Human, Ninja, Member of the Kinkou Order Triumvirate (Pruning the Tree) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Master in the art of ninjutsu, Skilled kama wielder, Ki manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-low), Life force absorption [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] Multi-City Block level (Can fight on-par with Vel'koz, Rammus, Garen, Kennen, Volibear, and similarly powerful champions) Speed: Supersonic with High Hypersonic+ 'reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with champions like Bard, and can dodge bullets and magical lightning and light attacks) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:]] At least Peak Human [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] Class GJ+ [[Durability|'Durability:']] Multi-City Block level (Can take hits from Vel'koz, Rammus, Garen, Kennen, Volibear, and similarly powerful champions) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with kamas Standard Equipment: Twin Disciplines (Kamas), Smoke Bombs, Starting/Essential Items (Zhonya's Hourglass, Sorcerer's Shoes, Hextech Gunblade, Rylai's Crystal Scepter, Warding Totem, Health Potions 5) Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of energy with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Akali, The Fist of Shadow is a ruthless assassin who relentlessly pursues her prey, dodging and powering through all obstacles in her way to finish the job. Thanks to her extreme offensive mobility, Akali excels at easily and repeatedly engaging on isolated targets, and her powerful single target burst lets her quickly start chaining kills if allowed to focus on single opponents. Due to her difficulty at disengaging from fights she has committed to, however, Akali must wisely choose the moment to dive in, or else rely on her stealth and self-healing to get her out of dangerous situations. Basic Attack: Akali slashes with her kamas. Twin Disciplines: *'Discipline of Force:' Akali's basic attacks deal 6% bonus magic damage. *'Discipline of Might:' Akali permanently has 6% spell vampirism. Mark of the Assassin: Akali throws her kama at the target enemy, dealing magic damage and marking them for 6 seconds. If she uses a basic attack on a marked enemy, the mark detonates to deal additional magic damage and restore energy. Twilight Shroud: Akali throws down a smoke cover which lasts for 8 seconds, granting Sight icon sight of the target area and slowing enemies within it. Upon entering the area, Akali becomes stealthed and gains bonus movement speed, which decays over 1 second and refreshes each time she re-enters stealth. If Akali uses a basic attack or ability while stealthed, she briefly reveals herself for 0.65 seconds. Crescent Slash: Akali flourishes her kamas, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies. Shadow Dance: Akali dashes to the target enemy, striking through them and dealing magic damage in the process. The strike-through distance increases the closer Akali was to her target before dashing, and is halved against targets affected by Mark of the Assassin. Akali stores an Essence of Shadow periodically and upon taking down an enemy champion, up to a maximum of 3 stored at once. Stasis: Using the power of Zhonya's Hourglass, Akali puts herself into temporal stasis, becoming invulnerable and untargetable for 2.5 seconds, but also becoming immobile and unable to act. Has a lengthy cooldown. Hextech Gunblade: Akali can use the Hextech Gunblade to deal magic damage and slow the target's movement speed by 40% for 2 seconds. Her basic attacks (on hit) and single-target spells against champions reduce the cooldown of this item by 3 seconds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Chi Users Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Neutral Characters Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8